


Mile High Club

by fxrstreaper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Amusement Parks, Ann's storyline is rewritten, Eventual Smut, F/F, Ferris Wheel Sex, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, My First AO3 Post, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Persona 5 Spoilers, Phantom Thief!OC, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, my fucking god most these bitches gay good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper
Summary: The Phantom Thieves celebrate Akira’s release from jail at the Tokyo Destinyland. It just so happens to be Valentines Day, and love is most certainly in the air among the three couples of the group. They all go on the Ferris Wheel together, only for it to get stuck when they reach the very top. Ruby is less than happy about it, Ann has...ideas.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Takamaki Ann/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with the layout and attractions of the Destinyland, hope that's ok!

It was supposed to be a normal celebration, but as always, something went wrong.

Akira had just been released from jail, and once he recovered from being tackled by his overjoyed boyfriend the moment he opened the door to the cafe, where they’d been waiting, the Thieves made plans for the next day; blow most of their allowances on the best theme park to celebrate.

It would also be Valentines Day, so most of them except Yusuke and Futaba would be occupied with their special someone. Not that the two minded.

The train ride to Maihama was especially long and boring. The whispers and stares the couples got certainly didn’t help. Ruby had half a mind to snap at all of them, but Ann’s hand in hers calmed her, and Ruby rested back against the window, her girlfriend’s head on her shoulder.  
They’d all stopped caring about what the crowd thought of their relationships a long time ago. They could look on and whisper all they wanted, it would do nothing.  
Sighing, Ruby blocked them out and turned to the window, watching as the city buildings rolled by, the clicking of the train wheels lulling her to sleep.

~

At last, they arrived at the theme park. The last time they’d celebrated at the Tokyo Destinyland, things had gone downhill. But not this time.  
Everyone had made sure to bring enough food for themselves and others, and most of whatever money they had. Which for Yusuke was not much. Ruby handed him some spare yen out of pity.

“So, leader,” She turned to Akira. “What’s the plan?”

He smirked. “Go nuts.”

Those in relationships immediately grabbed their partner’s hand and made a beeline for whatever stall or ride had caught their eye first, while Futaba and Yusuke ran for the arcade and the art stalls respectively. Haru dragged a protesting Makoto towards the most dangerous looking ride in the whole park, while Ryuji and Akira exchanged knowing glances as they headed for the hedge maze.  
“Be sensible you two.”  
“You should know by now that’s the one thing we’re not good at.”  
“Whatever lovebirds.”  
“Looks who’s talkin’.”  
“Oh quiet. Off with you.”  
Laughing, the boys disappeared into the bushes.

Leaving only Ann and Ruby.

“So uh,” Ruby began. “Wanna grab a bite?”  
Ann nodded. “Sweet things only?” She asked, her eyes sparkling at the thought of all the sugar.  
Ruby smiled mischievously. “Hell yeah.”

~

After the backpack she’d brought with her was stuffed with more sweets than the pair could finish in one day and they’d spent a good chunk of their time on the rides, Ruby dragged Ann towards a stuffed animal stall after recognising one that she’d wanted for a while, but Ruby could never find it for her anywhere online, either here or in the west.  
As soon as she saw it, Ann knew what she was planning. In hopes of preventing the disaster that would follow after, as it always did, she immediately grabbed Ruby’s shoulder to stop her from taking another step towards the stall.

“Ruby, I don’t think you should-“  
“Hush.” Ruby pressed a finger to the blonde’s lips, then immediately withdrew it, her face as red as the latex suit her girlfriend used to wear.  
“Please? You’ve always wanted one of those anyway.”  
Ann sighed. “Fine. Three tries and then we’re going, cause I know you.”  
“What!? I always get so close, I just have to give it one more try!”  
“Which then turns into two more tries, then three, then four, then so on.” Ann giggled at the pout Ruby gave her.  
“Fair point. Alright, wish me luck.” She kissed her cheek and slapped the required amount of yen on the table.

~

After two unsuccessful attempts (she did manage to win a small prize which she handed to Ann in between), Ruby slapped some more yen on the table and picked up the gun once again. She breathed in and out, honing her senses and recalling the way she’d handled her own guns in the Metaverse as she focused on the targets she knew would earn her the prize she was after for sure. With almost scary precision, Ruby fired all of her shots at every one, leaving the man running the stall dumbfounded and Ann awed.  
“I’ll take that one.” Ruby pointed at the big bunny plush.  
Once the man got it down for her, Ruby handed it to Ann, who squealed in joy before trying to give it back.  
“You earned it, you should be the one who keeps it.”  
“Nope, I won it for you, not me.”  
“But-“  
“No ifs, no buts, no coconuts. Now let’s go.” Ruby grabbed her hand and began walking away, the two shouting a quick thank you to the man.

While they searched for a bench to sit down on and eat some of their food to make room in Ruby’s bag for the plush, the pair encountered a beaming Futaba strolling away from the arcade.  
“Hey Futaba! How was the arcade?”  
“Amazing! I kind of ended up blowing most of my money there though. Now I’m hungry and don’t have enough for chicken nuggets.”  
“Well, we have food. If you’re actually after chicken nuggets and not just quoting that one vine then I’m afraid you’re out of luck here.”  
“Ooooh, you got mochi?”  
“Hell yeah we do. Here, pick what you want.”

After she took a strawberry mochi for herself and the trio engaged in some more witty banter, Futaba said goodbye to the pair and ran off in search of the other girls couple, while Ruby and Ann finally found a seat and began munching away on their treats with small talk thrown in between bites. When they were halfway through the bags of cotton candy, Ann spoke up.  
“Hey…”  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you…”  
“For what?”  
“For everything you’ve done for me. For helping both me and Shiho. For helping me become a better person. For helping me become comfortable in my own skin once again.”  
Ruby turned to her. “You said it yourself, I helped. Most of that, you did on your own. I shouldn’t take all the credit for your own growth.”  
“Yes but, you were there for me. If it wasn’t for your help, I wouldn’t have been able to strengthen my bonds with the others and become the best version of myself. And I think we already know how much you helped me when I was at my lowest point.”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“Point is, you helped me out with so much. Much more than I could ever hope to repay you for. And I’m beyond grateful for it. For you. I don’t say it enough, but,” She rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “I’m grateful for you. For all that you are. All that you do. And I’m so damn lucky to have you.”  
Ruby smiled lovingly, stroking her beautiful hair. “Well, you’re welcome. I don’t say it enough either, but I’m lucky to have you as well.”

The two rested there for what felt like an eternity, just enjoying each other’s company. It still didn’t feel like long enough, however, when Ruby looked at exactly how much they’d eaten.  
“Jeez, I think we could fit me in here.”  
Ann giggled as Ruby carefully placed the plushie into her bag. Then she helped her to her feet, and the two began walking again, hands intertwined.

Ruby fiddled around for whatever money was left in her wallet. “I think I have enough for one last ride, then we should meet up with the others to decide whether we’re going home yet or not. Anything in particular catch your eye?”  
“Not really….” Ann responded flatly, her eyes scanning the park for something that might change her mind. Then… “Oooooh!” She exclaimed all of a sudden.  
“What is it?”  
“Look over there!” She pointed at the Ferris wheel, the setting sun allowing its extravagant lights to light up the sky in its place. “We gotta ride it!”  
Ruby smiled at her starstruck expression. “Alright, let’s get in line.”  
As soon as she said that, her eager girlfriend dragged her towards the ride, and by pure chance it seemed, most of the others were also in line for it as well.

“Good to know we all agreed on this being our last ride.” Ruby noted.  
“Yeah, we have just enough combined yen left for it, so we figured why not?” Ryuji explained.  
“For once, a ride was my idea.” Makoto gave Haru a teasing nudge, earning her an indignant but playful ‘Hey!’  
“Sadly, I won’t be joining you guys.” Futaba piped up from the side, catching the couples’ attention. “I’m all out of bread, and so is Inari by the looks of it.”  
“Indeed.” Yusuke confirmed, then he turned sheepishly to the one who’d given him the money in the first place. “My apologies, Ruby.”  
“Don’t sweat it, I had more than enough in my pocket.”  
“What we can do is mind any of your stuff if you’d like.”  
“Oh, wonderful!” Haru exclaimed, then dumped the bags of goodies she’d bought for everyone into Yusuke’s arms. “The art related one is yours, and the gaming related one is Futaba’s.” She added.  
“Ooooh, lemme see.” The girl in question took her bag off the artist struggling to hold all the others, eagerly opening it and taking a good look at all of its contents. “Oh hell yeah! Thanks Haru!”  
“You are most certainly welcome.” Haru smiled.  
“A little assistance please?” Yusuke spoke up, about one misstep from dropping everything.  
“Alright, lemme help you out with that. Aki, mind our spot.” Ryuji moved to help him.

~

After a few minutes, during which Ryuji helped place the gift bags on the ground and Ruby handed the pair her own bag, it was finally the group’s turn to use the Ferris wheel. Makoto and Haru climbed into the first available carriage, followed by Ryuji and Akira, and finally Ruby and Ann. As their carriage moved up, Ann snuggled close to her girlfriend, hugging one arm in between both of hers.

“I feel like I don’t say this enough either; I love you. I love you so much. I’m…so happy that you’re mine.”  
Ruby patted her head. “You say it more than enough, trust me. I should be the one who says it more.”  
Ann hummed in thought. “I know I’m terrible with words, and surely you’ve noticed by now.”  
Ruby shrugged. “Sometimes I guess, but not as bad as me.”  
Ann huffed and smacked her arm. “You weren’t supposed to agree!”  
“I didn’t!”  
“Yeah whatever. Anyways, I’m terrible at properly putting into words how much I love you, so…”  
She stood up suddenly, walked around, and straddled her girlfriend’s lap, Ruby letting out a very confused yelp as her face turned red.  
“How about I tell you with my actions instead?”  
“U-Um…ok…?”  
Smirking, Ann closed in, her lips brushing against Ruby’s before-

The wheel came to an abrupt halt, the force almost throwing Ann to the floor before Ruby caught her.  
Confused, Ruby helped Ann back onto the seat, stood just before the door and looked down below to the crowd. Since they were at the very top, Ruby couldn’t make out much of what was going on, but then her phone vibrated. She took it out and looked at the lock screen. Futaba was calling. Immediately she slid the answer icon across the screen.  
“Ruby! Are you guys alright?”  
“Yeah we’re fine, but what’s going on down there?”  
“There was a minor, ok, huge malfunction with the wheel’s movement mechanism. They won’t be able to get it up and running again for at least 10 minutes, so…Sorry, but for now you guys are stuck up there.”  
“Seriously!? Ugh, something always goes wrong when we celebrate shit.”  
“Yup, unfortunately. I gotta save battery, so I’ll ring you again when they’ve fixed it. Just…stay put for now.”  
“Not like we have much choice for anything else. Alright, see ya.” Ruby hung up, then groaned once more. “Damn it, just when I thought this would be a perfectly fine celebration. Well, at least it’s not a reformed target dying on live television again.” She chuckled darkly, then frowned at the joke.

“So, we’re stuck at the highest point of a Ferris wheel, far from prying eyes, for at least 10 minutes?”  
“Sadly, yes.”  
“Great. That’s more than enough time. I’ve always wanted to try this…”  
“Try what-“ Ruby turned towards her, only to be cut off by Ann’s lips pressing against hers for real this time. And roughly at that.  
Ruby’s eyes widened in shock, before she gradually melted into the kiss. Ann’s fingers tangled into her hair while Ruby’s own hands rested on her waist, relishing the feeling of one another.  
Eventually, Ann guided Ruby back to where they’d been sitting previously, setting her down on the seat while she herself remained standing, her fingers trailing down Ruby’s body starting from her shoulder.

“A-Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Gotta kill time somehow, don’t we?”  
“Good point. Will you finish in time though?” Ruby teased, causing Ann to frown.  
“Lets find out shall we?” She tugged at her sweater. “Take it off.”  
Ruby smirked slightly and did so, tossing it to the other side of the carriage. Humming in approval, Ann kissed her once more, one hand on her shoulder and the other fiddling with the buttons of her flannel. Eventually, she opened them just enough to expose her neck and chest, and then she pulled away to admire them.

“You’re so beautiful…” Ann commented softly, while Ruby rubbed the back of her neck shyly. Smiling, she moved back in, peppering her neck and jaw with kisses before focusing on her neck only, then one spot exclusively when Ruby gasped as her lips trailed over it, licking, sucking, biting, anything to wring as many noises from her as possible.  
“A-Ann…” Ruby began, when the girl in question unzipped her bra and groped her breasts.  
“I love you…” Ann whispered, latching onto one of her nipples and licking feverishly while gently rubbing and pinching the other between her free hand, causing Ruby to tug on one of her twin tails with one hand and try to silence her strangled moans with the other. She swapped breasts after a while, then the hand teasing her teat let go… Ruby’s face may as well have been set on fire by Carmen with how hot it was when she felt Ann’s fingers slide into her shorts.

Gently, she parted her folds, stroking her inner labia and poking around softly for her clit.  
“Geez, you’re this wet for me already?” Ruby nodded sheepishly, earning her an amused smirk.  
Once Ruby sucked in a breath, Ann gave a few more experimental pokes before sliding what she hoped was the bud between her fingers. When the rubbing she began doing elicited barely contained cries from Ruby, she continued, slowly working her up, only to let her fall back down. This continued about three times, each delay shorter than the last before finally she rubbed without stopping, and Ruby came shortly after, moaning her girlfriend’s name and clutching the seat to hold herself steady as she shook. When she was settled down again, Ann carefully slid her fingers inside, curling them and poking around until Ruby yelped, then she pulled back slightly and started thrusting them like normal.

Ruby panted and moaned, tugging on her girlfriend’s hair and clutching the seat, the rocks that held her secure against the storm of pleasure. When she grew close, Ann stopped for a bit, letting her squirm in discomfort at the sudden lack of stimulation.  
“N-No teasing…” Ruby whined.  
“How badly do you want to cum?” Ann asked teasingly.  
“R-Really badly, please I can’t take it I-“  
As soon as she uttered those words, she was cut off by Ann’s lips against hers, and her fingers began moving at a speed that had Ruby seeing stars. When Ruby was close once more, Ann pulled away from the kiss and watched each expression she made, curling her fingers at the end of each thrust until Ruby moaned loudly as she came again. Ann pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, one by one, the sight turning her girlfriend on even more.

While Ruby tried to regain her breath, Ann tugged at the waistband of her shorts. “Off.” She ordered.  
With a bit of manoeuvring, the garment soon lay around Ruby’s ankle, followed by her underwear. Ruby shivered at the feeling of the seat’s cool metal against her bare ass, then blushed even harder as Ann gripped her thighs, spread them, and moved her head in between. She blew on her folds softly before spreading them, sliding her fingers in once more and hungrily licking her clit. Ruby screamed then quickly silenced herself as she held onto both the seat and Ann’s head for dear life. With the unforgiving pace Ann had set, the dual sensations and her being still overly sensitive from her previous highs, Ruby came in almost no time, her juices leaking even more onto the seat and coating her girlfriend’s mouth.

Ann pulled away for air, licking her lips clean and looking up at Ruby, eyes sparkling with both lust and love. She licked her fingers clean again, her eyes never leaving Ruby’s.  
“That was a good appetiser, now its time for the main course.” Ruby blushed even harder at her remark, Ann wasting no time in burying her face between her legs once more and plunging her tongue deep inside her, Ruby moaning as it hit all the right spots. Ann held onto her thighs and continued to fuck her with her tongue. Occasionally she pulled away, either for air or to tell Ruby to come, before resuming. Ruby panted, her thighs pressing against the other girl’s head and fingers running through the platinum blonde hair she’d now loosened from the ties that had held it up. Feeling it all through the haze of gorging herself on Ruby’s slick, Ann noted she probably wouldn’t be able to tie it back in time before they reached the ground again.

Not that she minded.

As much as they both wished it could, this moment of sharing in and feeling each other’s warmth couldn’t last, and eventually Ruby came one last time, and powerfully at that. Ann lapped up every drop of the new fluids she’d released, returning the smile Ruby gave her once their eyes met. The smile never leaving her face, Ann helped Ruby redress, the latter retying her hair as best she could, when suddenly the Ferris wheel began to move again. The two looked at each other in bewilderment, then giggled.

That was a very long 10 minutes.

Ruby awkwardly cleaned up the mess she’d made with her sweater sleeve, grimacing and remarking she’d wash it later, to which Ann laughed.  
Eventually, the carriage finally reached the ground, and the two hopped out, greeted by the relieved rest of the group. Yusuke asked why all of them looked messy, to which all three couples looked each other up and down, then gave each other a knowing look.

Seemed Ann wasn’t the only one who had wanted to try sex above ground.

Futaba recognised immediately why they were all disheveled, and blushed before turning away and pulling Yusuke with her, telling him she’d explain it on the way home. The couples lingered for a little bit longer, laughing.  
“You too!? I didn’t peg you for that kind of stuff!” Ryuji gaped at Makoto’s messy hair.  
“Well, it was more Haru’s idea.” She replied sheepishly.  
“I didn’t see either of you as the type either.” Haru chimed in.  
Ryuji rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. “Yeah, but, had to kill time somehow.”  
Akira chuckled. “I did suggest just playing our phones, but he insisted—“  
“Hey, don’t go pinning the blame on me! You did all the work after all!” Ryuji countered.  
“Your hand was down my pants the moment Futaba hung up.” Akira said bluntly.  
“Thanks, I really needed to know that!” The girl in question shouted from not far up ahead. They all laughed.

“Oh, what a mess.” Ruby remarked, catching the attention of Akira, who noted how Ruby’s sweater was crumpled and Ann’s tails were messier walking out of the carriage than they had been walking in.  
“You two as well?” He asked. Ruby blushed while Ann winked at him, confirming what he already knew, much to his amusement.  
“Man, we’re so in sync it’s almost scary.” Ann noted.  
“Yeah, but I think it’s further proof that we’ll all be the best of friends forever!” Haru cheered.  
They all agreed.  
Futaba shouted at them from halfway across the park. “Are you all gonna spend the night here or what?”  
“Coming!” Makoto shouted back, grabbing Haru’s hand and racing after the pair. The remaining couples followed, but at a more leisurely pace. Ruby linked hands with Ann, who smiled and rested her head on her shoulder for a moment as they walked.

At least something good had come out of today.


End file.
